


Ensnared

by trekqueen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gul Dukat and Kai Winn were brought together by life-changing circumstances and a common hatred. Both were taken advantage of by the other; however, neither know the true puppeteer. Two 100-word drabble chapters for an archive challenge theme of Deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Prophet - Gul Dukat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make nothing financially off of this piece.

Ah, Adami, you are truly unaware of what I hide from you. You, Kai of the people, showed kindness and false trust when I came to you, I know it was all for your own gain. Your jealousy of the Prophets' love for Sisko, our common enemy, and ambition for greater power clouded your senses from seeing that it was the Pah-wraiths who chose you as their emissary and I, your guide. Even now while we lay together in your bed, you do not see through the façade I wear, though you know me well, hiding a Cardassian: Gul Dukat.


	2. Playing With Fire - Kai Winn Adami

I may have failed the Prophets in their eyes, but I truly wanted to do their bidding, it was they who betrayed me and Bajor by giving their trust to an outsider. You misled and used me, too, Dukat… Anjoh Tennen… my lover, to bring me to the other side to follow the Pah-wraiths. Although, I freely chose that path, I cannot forget your lies. The Pah-wraiths demand a sacrifice from their loyal servants and as their chosen emissary, I have selected you for that role. I am not Cardassian, but you taught me well how to deceive like one.


End file.
